Faith Lost
by Mily
Summary: Author fic rewritten for Danceingfae! Raph's lost his Christmas spirit... Can his friends help him before it's too late?


Hello everyone! Remember me? I used to write tmnt fanfics around here... but lately I've been writing other things, well in light of the Christmas season, (I love it SO much!) I decided to write this holiday fic, hope you like it!  
  
Ok, now it's official this is going to be an author fic ^-^ I've said this before, if you don't like author fics please, don't read it. Your flames will be used to cook Mikey's pizzas.  
  
Lol, since I'm such a ditz, this has been rewritten for Danceingfae because I stupidly forgot to put her in there. ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the ninja turtles or anything, Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman own them...  
  
Summary: Raph's lost his Christmas spirit, will his friends be able to help him before its too late?  
  
Faith Lost  
  
"Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way!!" Mikey's voice rang as he pulled a large fir tree through the door to the lair.  
  
Smiling to himself the turtle in blue decided to join the song. "Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!" he sang helping his brother pull the trunk of the tree.  
  
Donatello just hummed along to himself as he prepared the tree-stand in which they were going to place the fir.  
  
Raphael growled. "Shut UP! All of ye..." he said and grumbled about the fact he got stuck carrying the pointy part of the tree.  
  
"Ok, ok Ebenezer... jeez. Nobody asked you to hold the middle of the tree." said Leonardo holding the tree into an upright position.  
  
Raph just grunted in response. He hated Christmas, a whole damn lot. He didn't know why he hated it so much, it bothered him. It had been for a long time. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a happy Christmas. Sure, he'd get everyone a decent gift but he never really enjoyed it the way his brothers did.  
  
Pretty soon the tree was sparkling with tinsel, lights and ornaments. Mikey stood back, admiring his work along with Leonardo and Don. Raphael had retired to his room after taking a glance.  
  
"Hey you guys...?" Mikey said. "I think Raph's lost his Christmas spirit..." he said frowning.  
  
"So? He's always like this during the holidays." said Leo thoughtfully holding his chin in his thumb and forefinger. "I don't recall him ever even liking this time of year."  
  
Nodding, Donnie agreed. "I concur..." he said.  
  
Mikey suddenly jumped. "No, he has liked it! Remember when we were five? I wanted a race car... you wanted a dump truck..."  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Yay! It's Christmas!" a young Mikey cheered. "Yay! Yay!" he said jumping at each outburst.  
  
"Yeah!" cried Raph. "My present's going to be better than yours!" he said causing his brother to frown.  
  
Vigourously shaking his head Mikey said. "No! Mines gonna be better!" he argued back.  
  
"Will not!" said Raph.  
  
"Will too!" said Mikey. "I asked for a race car!"  
  
"Well I asked for a... Teddy bear!" he said and added. "So there!"  
  
Splinter shushed him. "My sons, it is time for bed, please come along." he said, helping the young ones to their room.  
  
"Splin'ner?" called Raph.  
  
"Yes, my son?" he said walking over to the bed.  
  
"Will Santa bring me my present?" he asked yawning as he said this.  
  
"You are weary my son, rest. Whatever tomorrow brings you'll just have to wait and see." he said tucking the covers in and around.  
  
That night Splinter searched all around town but never found what his son, Raphael desired. The next morning, disappointment followed...  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"Remember?" asked Mikey. "We all got what we wanted except Raph. Maybe he never really recovered from it." he said.  
  
"So where do we come in?" asked Donatello not sure he wanted to know where Mikey was going with this.  
  
Mikey suddenly got that grin that meant trouble. "We have to get it back for him!" he said. "Isn't that the best idea ever?"  
  
His brothers just stared. "And how do you propose we do that?" asked Leo.  
  
Mikey had a mischievous grin as he prepared himself for what he was about to say next.  
  
Leonardo looked at him closely. This look meant trouble. "Heh!" he chuckled. "You've got that same look like the time you invited the girls for Splinter's birthday party without telling us..." he said laughing a bit more. "And you promised you'd never do it again so that can't be it..."  
  
Suddenly there was knocking at the door and giggly voices resonating from the outside.  
  
"Mike, you didn't!" warned Donnie. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is!" he said pointing accusingly at the door.  
  
Mikey thought for about a millisecond. "Fine, its not." he said and quickly ran to the door, pulling it open for the unexpected visitors.  
  
The first to enter was a perky fifteen-year old with brown hair bouncing around in a high pony-tail. "HI EVERYONE!!" she screeched causing both Leonardo and Donatello to cover their 'ears'. She immediately ran over to hug Mikey, her favorite.  
  
"Daydream! Glad you could make it, uh..." he said glancing over at his brothers who were now giving him the death glare.  
  
The next to enter was Mily, she bounced up to Mikey and gave him a tight hug. "What's wrong?" she asked then looked over to where he was looking. "You didn't tell them did you?" she said then turned away crossing her arms. "You're in trouble now..."  
  
Tmnt_luver, Ryoko and Arista Niara, Ziptango entered next. Zip ran up to Donatello but instead of giving him a hug she lightly punched him in the arm.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
  
She glared. "The computer program you sent me... it had a virus, I think my stories are gone and it's all your fault!" she said poking him angrily.  
  
Donnie thought for a moment. "Oh... I'm so sorry... I promise I'll get them back for you." he said putting his hands together. "Forgive me?" he asked.  
  
Ziptango's face just broke into a grin. "Sure." she said and hugged him along with tmnt_luver who gave him a shy smile.  
  
Danceingfae entered a few minutes later, she dropped her stuff and walked over to where Mily and Daydream were arguing... again. Ryoko tried in vain to get them to stop but finally hugged Mikey and watched the show.  
  
"Marshmallows do SO come in jars!" Daydream yelled. "And Leggie's bow is SO much better than Frodo's stupid sword!"  
  
"Is not! It glows..." Mily retorted.  
  
"Is so!" Daydream said.  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so!"  
  
"Is NOT!"  
  
Is SO!  
  
"IS NOT!"  
  
The two stopped, caught in a heated gaze before Mikey stepped between them. "Ok!" he said gently pushing the two apart. "Simmer, please." he asked.  
  
"But but... she said... Leggie's bow..." Daydream pouted.  
  
Mily crossed her arms. "Hmph!" she said and gave the two an indignant head-turn.  
  
Daydream did the same and turned the opposite direction.  
  
Mikey laughed a bit. "Now come on you two... apologize..." he laughed again. He felt like Splinter, the time when they were all 7 and he'd had an argument with Raphael.  
  
The two slowly turned to look at each other.  
  
"I'm sorry!" they both said in unison and hugged each other.  
  
Arista and Leonardo had just sat back as the miniature drama unfolded. They shook their heads at each other, sighing.  
  
"Where's Raph?" Raphaella asked looking around for the quiet, hotheaded, red bandana-wearing turtle who always seemed to be around at just the right moments.  
  
"Oh... that's why I asked you all to come." said Mikey almost forgetting it. "Raph's lost his Christmas spirit..." he said softly.  
  
"Whoa..." said tmnt_luver. "You make it sound like he died or something." she said shivering.  
  
"How can someone lose their Christmas spirit? That doesn't just happen..." said Danceingfae.  
  
Shaking his head Mikey grinned. "Have you ever seen him happy at this time? Nah, he's just being an Ebenezer Scrooge." He said laughing to himself.  
  
There was another light rapping upon the door when Daydream squeaked. "Yay!! More people!!" and ran to answer it.  
  
TMNTpunker and HexAdecimal entered carrying some gifts and their own bags. Dropping their things they entered giving everyone exasperated smiles.  
  
"Sorry we're late..." said Hex throwing a map onto the floor.  
  
Punker nodded. "Kinda got LOST in the sewers because someone." she said glaring a Mikey. "Gave us bad directions!"  
  
"So, where's Raph?" Hex asked.  
  
"He's being antisocial at the moment..." said Raphaella quietly.  
  
"We gave a mission!" said Mily. "We have to give him back his Christmas spirit!" she said smiling widely.  
  
Just at that moment was when Raph decided to enter the room. He gaped at the large amount of newly situated people for a second. "What the... what's this about Christmas spirit?" he asked then added. "Mind your own damn business..."  
  
Daydream just stuck her tongue out and 'hmphed'. Raphaella held sadness in her eyes, he really did hate Christmas...  
  
She sighed after he left the room. "What do you want me to do?" she asked determinedly.  
  
"I have an idea..." said tmnt_luver quietly.  
  
"Me too." said Arista.  
  
Soon the group sat back and formulated a plan.  
  
"We'll put it into effect when he gets back..." said Leo. "Remember your roles everyone. Put them into effect on Christmas morning."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Upon waking up the next morning Raph wasn't excited or anything, he just hoped it was over soon. He entered the livingroom, it was dark so he flicked on some lights. He noticed at once the difference. No Christmas tree... no decorations either... or presents. He thought maybe it was a trick being played on Mikey by one of the girls, but his brother in orange was sitting reading a book along with his two other brothers.  
  
"Hey Mike." he said. "What happened to the decorations?" he asked.  
  
"Hm?" Mikey said, lazily looking up from his book. "Oh, I thought they were clutter so they were removed." he said and continued reading.  
  
"Guys?" he asked Leo and Don.  
  
"He's right...but, I thought you preferred it that way." said Leo.  
  
"Yeah, you said so yourself, no point in putting up decorations, they're just going to come down later." said Donnie.  
  
"I didn't mean..." began Raph and stopped when he saw two girls approaching him.  
  
Arista and Ryoko then walked by as if in a trance. They were muttering something when Raph stopped them.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. "What happened to the tree?"  
  
"Waste of space..." they both said and walked away again.  
  
Getting a little frustrated Raph walked up to Daydream, hoping the spunky hyperactive child would have something else to say. "Are you guys kidding?" he asked. "I know this is a trick and it won't work."  
  
"What trick?" Daydream asked. "It's just like any other day..." she said.  
  
Raph then, saw Danceingfae sadly staring off into space. "What's your problem?" he asked.  
  
She burst into tears. "Get away!" she yelled and ran into the nearest room.  
  
Raph stood there, shocked for a moment but walked over to Mily who was sitting where the Christmas tree used to be. "Mils, please tell me what's going on here!" he said getting more exasperated.  
  
Mily sat, hugging her knees and rocking. "It's all gone..." she muttered over and over. "Gone... gone..."  
  
Raph decided to not even touch her. He walked over to where tmnt_luver sat with Ziptango, the two were scribbling up lists and quickly hid them as he approached.  
  
"What? What?" he asked. "Is this who place crazy?" he asked aloud.  
  
The two girls were shivering. "We're not doing anything!" They said at once. "We're not making lists for next Chr-..." they stopped. "You didn't hear anything!" they yelled and ran away.  
  
Raph was getting a little ticked off. He walked by TMNTpunker who was playing sort of a saddened version of 'Rudolph' up to where HexAdecimal and Raphaella were standing in front of a door.  
  
"You've forgotten..." said Raphaella looking sadly into his eyes.  
  
Raph looked at her weirdly. "Huh? I ain't forgot nothin'. You're all nuts and it has to stop." he said.  
  
HexAdecimal gave a slight growl. "You HAVE forgotten! You've forgotten the joy! The love... you've forgotten all that Christmas is about! Now look!" she said panning the room with her hand. "Now they have too!"  
  
Everyone looked positively miserable. Raph knew it was Christmas but he couldn't figure out why they were doing this. He slowly began to remember when Christmas was a happy time... "I didn't mean..." he said.  
  
"I think you know what you need to do..." said Raphealla.  
  
Raph nodded and closed his eyes for a second trying to remember.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Ok, you may open your presents." said Splinter watching his 4 year olds faces light up with glee.  
  
"Yay!!" cried Mikey. "I got crayons and paper!"  
  
"A robot!" said Donnie in awe.  
  
"Skates!" said Leo happily.  
  
Raph, like his brothers was also happy with his gift.  
  
*End flashback.*  
  
He shook his head. "I'm so sorry you guys, I didn't mean to ruin Christmas... but I did forget..." he said.  
  
Then as if by magic everyone's faces lit up. "Yay!! We did it!!" they cried.  
  
"Christmas isn't ruined... the joy lasts forever." said Danceingfae giving him a smile.  
  
Before he could say anything, HexAdecimal handed him a gift. "Open it." she whispered.  
  
Raph carefully opened it, his eyes widened. It was a Teddy bear, the same one he wanted but never received. He sniffed away a lone tear. "Thanks you guys..."  
  
"Anything for a friend." said Mily. "Sorry we had to do that." she said and clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oops!"  
  
"Do what now?" Raph asked.  
  
"Play a trick on you, it was the only way." said Daydream, the other girls nodded.  
  
Raph growled. "That's it!" he said and began to chase them all.  
  
The girls screeched and ran for their lives, laughing along the way of course when Raph began to laugh as well. "Just kidding! Hey, merry Christmas everyone..." he said.  
  
"Merry Christmas..."  
  
A/N So how was it? Weird? I know ^-^ Please review anyway! 


End file.
